Supernatural Microfics
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de Fics - Diversos personagens e ships
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Microfics**

**Castiel**

Depois de alguns anos como humano ele quase não sonha mais em enoquiano. Embora nas suas horas conscientes sua mente freqüentemente se lembre das longas conversas que teve nessa linguagem com os seus irmãos no céu nos momentos entre as batalhas.

**Dean/Jo**

Você quer algo casual e sem significado, e nunca daria pra ser desse jeito com ela.

**Sam **

Sam Winchester não rezava mais (ele ainda acreditava que havia alguém ouvindo suas preces, mas não que se importasse com qualquer coisa que ele pedisse).

**Charlie e Dean**

"Você gosta de caras, e daí ? Estatisticamente falando uma em cada dez pessoas não é heterossexual, talvez até mais considerando a escala de Kinsey. Não é como se fosse de marte cara, apesar que seria bem legal se você fosse de marte, eu sempre quis ter um amigo alienígena"

**Dean/Castiel**

As vezes Castiel sentia vontade de colocá-lo em uma torre alta guardada por um dragão. Mas dragões eram bem difíceis de encontrar nos dias de hoje e suspeitava que mesmo que achasse um não conseguiria mantê-lo afastado do perigo por muito tempo do jeito que ele era (e com certeza ouviria reclamações quanto a tratá-lo como uma princesa indefesa que precisa ser protegida pelo seu bravo cavaleiro, muitas reclamações)

**Meg/Castiel **

Ela gosta de corromper e ele gosta de tentar coisas que antes pensava que nunca teria a coragem de fazer.

**Dean/Castiel**

"Eu sinto muito por ter arruinado o nosso abraço amigável com uma ereção"

**Castiel**

Amor para você é algo grande e eterno, mas isso não é necessariamente uma coisa boa.

**Charlie/Becky**

Não me julgue pelo meu otp.

**Sam**

O herói resiste a tentação. O problema é que não acaba por aí, não é ? Porque outra logo vem, e continua vindo, e no fim o que pesa mais são todas as vezes em que não se consegue resistir.

**Dean e Charlie**

"Eu queria ter te conhecido quando nós tínhamos quinze anos. Eu queria que você sentasse na minha frente na sala de aula e que nós tivéssemos passado praticamente todas as aulas conversando sobre coisas como comics e garotas. E que depois da aula nós fossemos para a casa um do outro para jogar videogame" ela disse.

"Eu não tinha uma casa quando eu tinha quinze anos" ele disse.

"Eu também não, mas teria sido legal se tivesse acontecido desse jeito não é ?"

"Sim, Charlie, teria sido"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural Microfics 2 **

**Dean & Charlie **

"Eu luto com monstros pra valer na minha rotina, qual seria a graça de fazer o mesmo com monstros de mentira no meu tempo livre ?"

"Você obviamente nunca jogou World of Warcraft"

**Castiel/Meg**

Estranhamente, era apenas ao lado de uma criatura sobrenatural como ela mesma, que fez com que ela se sentisse humana de novo.

**Castiel/Meg **

Se ela ainda pudesse ser salva talvez ainda houvesse um pouco de esperança para ele também.

**Charlie & Becky**

Os Winchester decidiram não chegar mais perto, porque monstros não pareciam tão assustadores quanto aquelas duas garotas discutindo. Mas podiam ouvir as vezes de longe as palavras "Incesto" e "Blasfêmia" sendo mencionadas na conversa.

**Dean/Benny**

Dean nunca tivera o mínimo interesse em assistir Twilight, mas em retrospecto concluiu que havia sido uma das melhores decisões em termos de escolhas de filme que ele já tinha feito, porque as reações de Benny ao ver como vampiros eram representados atualmente pela mídia haviam sido impagáveis.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural Microfics 3 **

**Dean e Charlie**

"É oficial : você é o maior nerd do universo"

"Isso é um elogio ?"

"É claro que sim"

**Castiel/Balthazar **

O primeiro rosto que Castiel vê após morrer é o de Balthazar.

"Aqui é o purgatório ?"

"Similar. Limbo"

"Isso responde algumas perguntas teológicas"

"Yeah, eu acho. Então como você morreu Cas?"

"Lutando"

"Pelos Winchesters ?"

"Sim"

"Eu previ que ia ser assim"

"Eu também. Sabe eu senti a sua falta nesses últimos anos"

"Eu previ isso também"

**Charlie/Jo **

"Eu quero casar com essa cama"

"Porque ?"

"Porque ela é macia, confortável e ela nunca me esqueceu em posto de gasolina"

"Isso só aconteceu uma vez"

"Uma vez foi o suficiente"

**Dean e Sam**

"Deixa de julgar tanto as coisas que eu gosto. O nome é anime, e é uma forma de arte"

"Não Dean, o nome é hentai, e é pornografia"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural Microfics 4 **

**Dean e Charlie**

Ela tinha tido um número considerável de amigos antes, pessoas com quem ela jogara Dungeons & Dragons regularmente e que podia ficar discutindo por horas sobre o subtexto em Star Trek, mas antes de conhecer Dean ela nunca havia encontrado alguém que lhe despertasse o desejo de que no futuro os seus filhos hipotéticos venham a ser amigos dos filhos hipotéticos dele.

**Dean/Castiel **

Dean tinha que frequentemente se lembrar de que se a gravata de Castiel estivesse torta que não era a sua função ajeitá-la.

**Sam/Jess**

Ele queria beijá-la toda vez que ela dizia alguma coisa inteligente, ou engraçada. Ou quando dava um daqueles seus meio sorrisos, quando suas sobrancelhas se erguiam quando alguém dizia alguma coisa estúpida (o que ocasionalmente eram ditas por ele mesmo) e quando seu olhar estava distante com sua mente perdida em pensamentos. Depois de alguns dias Sam concluiu que simplesmente queria beijar Jessica Moore o tempo todo e para sempre.

**Dean/Castiel**

"De todas as mentiras que você contou ao longo dos anos essa definitivamente é a pior Cas"

"Não é uma mentira Dean, é só uma opinião : para mim bolos são melhor que tortas"

"Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
